Battle for Cake Kingdom
Stop Editing My WIKI Without Permission or I'll Banned You and Disquailed You!! You can only editing the Fan Art Section. Battle for Cake Kingdom is the camp made by SuperCDLand (Also known as CD1206 or EpicCDLand2). This camp is inspired by SalamanceJacketJeans's camp, "Battle For Gold Palace." Is when 44 objects (47, because Bucket, Screwdriver, and Acid Drop debut) compete for the chances to win "Cake Kingdom" (It features some original contestants from BFDI/A,some recommended characters, and thier own characters). This camp is hosting by Golden Token (Or GT for short) along with his co-host, Drum. Battle For Cake Palace is actually a prototype to Battle for Cake Kingdom were orignally going to had 31 contestants, but it was reworked and renamed to Cake Kingdom a month later. SuperCDLand comfirmed that, if he have as least 10 BFDI/A contesants joined, a special token will reveal (Now he had Firey, Woody, Bubble, Match, Pen, Pencil, Needle, Flower, Coiny, Book, Pin, Spongy, Blocky, and Bomby. It now revealed). Credit to SalamanceJacketJeans for the Golden Token. Triva *Lantern is based on the contestants from the "Original BFGP Casts," by SalmenceJacketJeans (Credit to him for Lantern) **He became the first "Original BFGP Casts," to be created by someone else. *ElementalRaccoon, who plays as Omega Symbol(A greek Letter), studies the Greek alphabet in his free time. *Peanut Butter is the only genderless contestant. *Acid Drop, Bucket, Dodgeball, Flaggy, Gum Bally, Leg, Portal Gun, and Potion are one of the debuting contestants in BFGI. *During the confessionals, Cone, Dodgeball, Leg, Flaggy, Pie, and Portal Gun must stand on the gray cube because their are the smallest contestants. **Without the gray cube, we cannot see them. *Omega Symbol and Chalkboard are the only contestants in BFCK to be as the recommened characters on BulidermanvsNotch's camp, "Battle For Everything." **However, only Chalkboard appear in "Battle For Everything" as one of the debut contestants. *Gum Bally is the only eliminated contestant to not been sented to the "Red Box For Losers." **Is because she epcaped by using the teleport button she just found. *Since Bone was having too much screentime in OAW, he will have a very few screentime in BFCK. Elimination Table Eliminations/Challenges/Results/ ''BFCK1: "Team Name Game, Something, Something, Something" '''Challenge:' The challenge is to created a team names,but it has to be based on flavors. Contestants that did the challenge: *Cone *Match *Yellow Balloony *Steak *Remote *Coiny *Button *Peppermint *Tree *Bone *Pen *Dodgeball *Cork *Needle *Blocky *Portal Gun *Semtex *Peanut Butter *Calculator *Bubble *Can *Potion *Ray Gun *Plus Sign *Jam Half of them didn't do a challenge Winners: Remote: "Chocolate Covered Crazies" Potion: "The Banana Creams Pies" (Orignally called "Chocolate Creams") Ray-Gun: "The Prideful Pumpkins" Token Winners *Dodge Ball (Win Token) *Gum Bally (Win Token) *Woody (Win Token) *Portal Gun (Win Token and Angel Token) *Bone (Win Token) *Button (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Pie (Win Token) *Fiery (Win Token) *Remote (Immunity Token) *Potion (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Ray Gun (Win Token and Immunity Token) *Needle (Angel Token) *Peppermint (Angel Token) *Coiny (Angel Token) *Cork (Angel Token) ''BFCK2: "I LIKE CHAINSAW!!!" '''Challenge:' The challenge is to hold on to the rope without Billy started cutt ropes. Winners: "The Banana Cream Pies" (For Potion, Plus Sign, and Match competed the third round) Cameos and Guest Stars: Billy (Created By SuperCDLand) Eliminated (Teamless): *'Bone: For cheating. ' *'Flower: For not doing a challenge'. ''BFCK3: "Three Teams, Three Newbies, Three Eliminated Contestants!!" '''Challenge:' The challenge is to hold on to the rope without Billy started cutt ropes. Winners: "The Banana Cream Pies" (For having the most score on the pop quiz) Cameos and Guest Stars: Rubber Ball (Created By SSJ) Debuts: Bucket: MegaEpicFilmz Acid Drop: mqmham Screwdriver: taopwn6427 Eliminated (Teamless): *'Leg: For not doing a challenge.' Tokens Angel Token.png|This is a Angel Token. Like a Immunity Token, this Token ensures your Immunity, but it subtract your votes to the contestants of your choices. This only works that you are up for elimination. Final Chance Token.png|This is a Final Chance Token. You can choose two contestants from the other team, to up for the voting period during the challenge. Whoever gets the most votes, will be eliminated. (Only one of you can use it.) Fan Art Are you the fan of Battle for Cake Kingdom, then put your drawing and arts here. Yes you can use your BFDI assts too. Eliminated contestants and non-contestants will also do that. =D Omega symbol..png|Elemental Raccoon's Fan Art of Omega Symbol Potion Pic.png|CodingCollabs' OC Art Hum Gelatint.png|BuildermanVSNotch's Human Gelatint Two sides of Steak.png|Two sides of Steak (by BeAwesomeOne2) bone piture.png Can 2.png|My drawing of Can(by bowserjr2215) GBYxGT.PNG|"All I want for christmas is you :)" BFCK revenge.PNG|I'll be BACK C:< BFCK Blocky Fan-art.png|BFCK Blocky (Handmade) BFCK fan art.png|BladeThe Blade's Plus Sign fan art SuperSoupcanRPG.png|Soup Can's RPG game by Rhinobuddroblox dgf.png|Peanut Butter meets old PB Two sides of Can.png|Another fan art of Can-bowserjr2215 Heheh revenge when i rejoin.png|reenge when i rejoin Screen Shot 2013-06-01 at 4.38.26 PM 2.png|Western Cork(By Spongy318) Alpha and Omega.png|Alpha and Omega By TheElementalRaccoon woooooow.png|Cloudy and Bell flying happy BFCK.png|So happy to make in BFCK!!!!-Gameplushes8 Mysterious token and Golden token.png|challenge/fan art by bowserjr2215 BFCK Challenge.png|Bfck challenge/fan art by Gameplushes8 Challenge for BFCK By Bone.png Battle for Cake Kingdom.pdf|Fan-art/challenge by Bomby Challenge By BAO2.png|Battle For Cake Kingdom Challenge By BeAwesomeOne2 Sick Can.png Untitleda.png|Self-explanatory who's entry this is. Playing card D2.jpg|BFCK Challenge by Chimcharman123 BFCK Fan-Art.png|BFCK Fan-Art Challenge Pose.png|New Gum Bally :D as.png|Firey's Second entry for the BFCK challlange. Icons More of this will be coming soon. Acid Drop (Icon2).png|Acid Drop Bell (Icon).png|Bell Blocky (Icon).png|Blocky Bomby (Icon).png|Bomby Bone (Icon).png|Bone Book (Icon).png|Book Bubble (Icon).png|Bubble Bucket (Icon).png|Bucket Button (Icon).png|Button Calculator (Icon).png|Calculator Chalkboard (Icon).png|Chalkboard Cloudy (Icon).png|Cloudy Coiny (Icon).png|Coiny Cone (Icon).png|Cone Cork (Icon).png|Cork Dodgeball (Icon).png|Dodgeball Firey (Icon).png|Firey Flaggy (Icon).png|Flaggy Flower (Icon).png|Flower Game Boy (Icon).png|Game Boy Gelatint (Icon).png|Gelatint Gumbally.png|Gumbally Jam (Icon).png|Jam Leg (Icon).png|Leg Match (Icon).png|Match Needle (Icon).png|Needle Omega Symbol (Icon).png|Omega Symbol Peanut Butter (Icon).png|Peanut Butter Pen (Idle).png|Pen Pencil (Icon).png|Pencil Peppermint (Icon).png|Peppermint Pie (Icon).png|Pie Pin (Icon).png|Pin Plus Sign (Icon).png|Plus Sign Pokeball (Icon).png|Pokeball Portal Gun (Icon).png|Portal Gun Potion (Icon).png|Potion Gallery GT (Pose).png|GT (Host) Drum.png|Drum (Co-host) Lantern (BFGP).png|Lantern (Intern) BFCK Posters.png|BFCK Casts #1 Billy.png|Billy Billy (Spokes).png|Billy (Spokes) Buliding.png|Battle For Cake Kingdom Buliding Contestants (THERE ALL EPIC) Pen (SuperCDLand).png|Pen Spongy (SuperCDLand).png|Spongy Match (SuperCDLand).png|Match Pencil (SuperCDLand).png|Pencil Leg (New Poses).png|Leg Bubble (New Pose).png|Bubble Gelatint (New Pose).png|Gelatint Semtex (New Pose).png|Semtex Remote (New Pose).png|Remote (BFGI) Steak (New Pose).png|Steak Peppermint (New Pose).png|Peppermint Can (New Pose).png|Can Needle (New Pose).png|Needle Chalkboard (New Pose2).png|Chalkboard Potion (New Pose2).png|Potion Blocky (New Pose2).png|Blocky Dodge Ball (New Pose2).png|Dodge Ball Cone (New Pose2).png|Cone Flaggy (New Pose2).png|Flaggy Bucket (New Pose2).png|Bucket Cork (New Pose2).png|Cork Omega Symbol.png|Omega Symbol Yellow Balloony (New Pose2).png|Yellow Balloony Ray Gun (New Pose2).png|Ray Gun Jam (New Pose2).png|Jam Screwdriver (New Pose2).png|Screwdriver Flower.png|Flower Bomby (New Pose).png|Bomby Cloudy (New Pose2).png|Cloudy Book (New Pose2).png|Book Woody (New Pose2).png|Woody Gameboy (BFCK).png|Game Boy Portal Gun (New Pose2).png|Portal Gun Tree (New Pose3).png|Tree Calculator (New Pose2).png|Calculator Bell (New Pose2).png|Bell Plus Sign (New Pose3).png|Plus Sign Gum Bally (New Pose2).png|Gum Bally Button (New Pose2).png|Button Pin (New Pose2).png|Pin Bone (New Pose2).png|Bone Peanut Butter (New Pose2).png|Peanut Butter Pokeball (New Pose2).png|Pokeball Acid Drop (New Pose4).png|Acid Drop Coiny (New Pose2).png|Coiny Firey (New Pose2).png|Firey Pie (Pose4).png|Pie Chicken Wing.png|Chicken Wings Clock (BFDI).png|Clock Facebook Icon.png|Facebook Icon Mac (Pose).png|Mac Mailbox.png|Mailbox Meatball (Pose).png|Meatball Metis Flag.png|Metis Flag Moustache (Pose).png|Moustache Playing Card.png|Playing Card Ribbon (Pose).png|Ribbon Slush.png|Slush Tomato (Pose).png|Tomato Workbook (Pose).png|Workbook Cameo and Guest Stars Credit to SalamenceJacketJeans, Thirstyshunk1910, TheEnderRo, GatlingGroink57, Thedomster90000, AnimationEpic, TeenChampion, Ultratoons, Anko6theAnimator, and Jacknjellify for the characters and assets. Billy.png|Billy (Created by Me) Rubber Ball (BFGP).png|Rubber Ball (Created by SalamenceJacketJeans) Eggy (SuperCDLand).png|Eggy (Created by Jacknjellify) Evil Leafy (Poses).png|Evil Leafy (Created by Jacknjellify) Tennis Ball (Pose).png|Tennis Ball (Created by Jacknjellify) Eliminated Contestants.png|Eliminated Contestants (Created by JacknJellify/TheGenoYoshi) Yin-Yang (Pose).png|Yin-Yang (Created by AnimationEpic/BFDIdubita23) Idles 86px-Can.png|Can Calculator (SuperCDLand).png|Calculator Chalkboard.png|Chalkboard Game Boy.png|Game Boy Dodge Ball.png|Dodgeball Jam.png|Jam Lantern.png|Lantern 108px-Peanut Butter.png|Peanut Butter Gelatint.png|Gelatint Semtex body.png|Semtex Potion (New).png|Potion Yellow Balloony (Head).png|Yellow Balloony Candy peppermint pinwheel red 1.png|Peppermint New Bucket new.png|Bucket Steak.png|Steak Steak (Greener).png|Steak (Rotten) Button (Camp).png|Button Button (Broken).png|Button (Broken) Pokeball.png|Pokeball Plus Sign.png|Plus Sign Portal Gun.png|Portal Gun Game Set.png|Set 121px-Leg Straight.png|Leg Flaggy.png|Flaggy Blood Glasses.png|Blood Glasses OS.png|Omega Symbol Jam (New).png|Jam (New) Ray Gun (Idle).png|Ray Gun Slush (Idle).png|Slush Metis Flag.jpg|Metis Flag Chicken Wing (Idle).png|Chicken Wing Tomato (Idle).png|Tomato Category:Camp